


Place To Hold

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: As they're out looking at places to get married, something goes wrong. Mary makes a promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've gotten all the fics written through thanksgiving. Just have to decide when to release them...

"So you like this church?" Dean asked. Cas looked around once more.

The pews were evenly spaced, a large walkway in between, and the podium at the front seemed perfect. The large cross at the back of the stage made him feel move at ease as well. He stepped down from the stage and nodded.

"Do you like it?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

"Color scheme is a bit weird." He said, looking at the half green, half white split walls, and hardwood floor.

"The important thing is that you like it. I will gladly have the photos turn out a little weird if you feel comfortable here."

"I will be hiring a photographer." Mary piped up. Dean sighed.

"Mom, you don't need to do that."

"I do! I want as many photos of you two as I can get." Mary protested.

"Fine, fine. Cas, are we booking it?" Dean asked. Cas thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I feel confident that this is the right place, if we do not go with the outdoor venue at the lake." Cas said.

"Alright, I guess I'll go talk to the owner then." Dean smiled. As he walked away, Mary sat down with Cas in one of the pews.

"Are you religious?" Cas asked.

"Well... I believe there are certain things in life we can't explain away. I believe there are angels, especially watching over you and Dean. I saw one once." Mary said.

"Tell me." Cas said quickly. Mary smiled and leaned forward to whisper, like she was going to tell a secret.

"There was a bad car crash. And she was just standing there, outside what was my window. She reached in and touched my forehead, and I saw these enormous shadows of wings. Then she disappeared." Mary said.

"Angels are very mysterious." He said quietly. Mary chuckled and nodded.

"Everything is changing." Cas said quietly. Mary scrunched her eyebrows and turned towards Cas.

"What do you mean?"

"After we graduate we can't stay at the campus apartments. We have to move. Moving is changing. I don't like changing." 

"Have you talked to Dean about moving?" Mary asked. Cas nodded.

"What did he say?" Mary prompted.

"We'd have to look at houses." Cas answered.

"Why don't you just stay at the apartments though? You don't have to move unless someone says you do." Mary said.

"They do. We can stay through Christmas." Cas said simply.

"So you have to move out if you're not taking classes. That's hard." Mary said.

"Yes." Cas agreed.

"Hey Cas, Mom, we need to talk." Dean said, entering the room once more. Cas and Mary stood, Cas shaking his hands out a bit.

"Minister says he's happy to have us here, but... can't do our ceremony." Dean said.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"I know why." Mary snarled.

"Well, our choices are that we can find a new church, or maybe try for an outdoor wedding at the lake? Or we can find a certified minister willing to participate here." Dean explained.

"My father used to be an officiate." Cas mumbled. 

"Your father?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, he didn't get far. He tried to be a pastor, but he had anxiety." Cas said, looking away from them. He shook his hands out again, and Dean picked up on it.

"It's time to go home Mom. Come on Cas, let's get home-"

"We need to book for the party." Cas said.

"We already did that. The big room with lots of tables we went to, remember?" Dean said calmly. Cas nodded.

"Does he usually forget things?" Mary asked quietly.

"Only when he's starting to get really worked up. Come on Cas, to the car." Dean said.

"I'm fine." Cas said, not making eye contact.

"Mom, can you drive? I need to sit in the back with Cas." Dean said, as they exited the building. 

"Is this going to get bad?" Mary asked. As she got in the car, Cas stopped by the door.

"Dean." Cas whined.

"Yeah, it might." Dean confirmed, opening the back car door.

"Cas, we have to get in to get back home." Dean said. Cas teared up and Dean froze.

"Cas- don't cry- hey, it's ok." Dean tried, but it was too late. Cas started to cry, really cry, and Dean knew he couldn't stop it.

"Cas, do you want to talk to the pastor?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

"What about the party venue, is it that?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head again, and covered his eyes.

"What's got you upset?" Dean asked.

"My father." Cas said quietly. He tried to catch his breath and ended up just whining, as Dean pulled him in to a hug.

"It's ok. Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. Rock with me, come on." Dean said, starting to sway him back and forth a bit. Cas leaned with him, and as they stood there, he managed to stop crying for long enough to look at Mary.

"Want dad." He whimpered. Mary got a stern look on her face, and stepped out of the car.

"Cas, I'll bring you your father." Mary promised.

"How?" He perked up, looking over at her.

"I have my ways. And Deans phone." Mary said.

"When the hell... did you take my phone?" Dean scoffed, after checking his pockets.

"Earlier. The point is, I can find him with help." Mary said.

"From who?" Dean asked.

"Sam, he can find anyone on the internet, and Cas' brothers should be of some use. I'll bring him here." Mary said.

"Mom, you're promising a lot." Dean said. Cas stayed quiet, but he stared at her.

"I know. But I'm confident that I can find him." Mary said surely. Dean sighed but he didn't argue, other then holding out a hand for his phone. Once it was back in his pocket, he rubbed Cas' back and turned them towards the car.

"Do you think you can get in?" Dean asked. Cas did so without speaking, but as soon as he was in he was crying again. Dean slid in beside him and buckled him up, then took his hand.

"Dean, you better buckle up too." Mary scolded, as she got in the drivers seat. Dean grumbled and struggled to get buckled with one hand, but eventually managed.

"Is it the car?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

"Sad!" He said, swatting at his leg. Dean reached across and gently put a hand over his leg where he hit.

"Can't do that. I know your sad, and you're in the car, but you can't hit buddy." Dean said calmly. Cas tried again, but he hit Deans arm, which only made him cry harder. He didn't want to hurt Dean.

"It's still at least fifteen minutes to the apartment." Mary said. Dean sighed.

"I know. Cas, just hold on." Dean said. He tried to smile at him, but Cas only cried.

"Not right!" Cas yelled. Dean stilled his hands again.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Minister." Cas cried. Dean nodded.

"Then we'll have our wedding at the lake. Cas, hey, Cas. The lake, you were excited for the lake! Lots of pretty colored trees, and a nice grassy spot to set up an arch we stand under, just like you wanted. We can't even do that in the church. This will be fine." Dean said.

"Need officiate." Cas said. He was calming down a bit, so Dean just kept talking.

"My mom is going to find Chuck. He'll be here to be the pastor we need. Then we'll get the signed papers at the courthouse, and we'll be married, it'll be just fine." Dean said.

"Say how it works again." Cas said, squeezing Deans hand. Dean sighed and nodded.

"First there's the procession..."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Cas said again.

"It's alright Cas. You just got a bit anxious. I'll take the car back to Gabriel's place." She said. She held open her arms, and Cas stepped forward for the hug. He let himself be wrapped up for a moment, but quickly stepped back. Mary didn't seem to mind.

"I hope you feel better." Mary said, running his arm. Cas nodded.

"I'll look after him. We'll be fine." Dean said. Mary nodded.

"Alright, well, I'll get going. I'll see you two later." She said, getting in the car. She cranked it, and buckled up, then sent them a final wave out the window as she started off towards the bakery.

Her phone lit up and vibrated, distracting her. As she pulled up at the first stoplight, she pulled it from her pocket and answered.

 _"Hey mom, I'm at Gabriel's, brought my laptop. Now can you tell me why I'm here? What was the emergency?" _ ___ ___Sam asked. Mary grinned.

__"We have a long night ahead of us Sam." Mary answered._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Props to angel Hannah for making a guest appearance!


End file.
